


Golden Boys

by NiciJones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Friendship/Love, Luca for president, Luca is therapist, M/M, Oscars, my daydream, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: The Academy Awards are pending and we all know how we would like this evening to end. So here is my version of it.





	Golden Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was- not as easy as I thought it would be and it's much tamer actually. Perhaps because it was written under the influence of the fallout in the peaches fandom. But I really do like the speech I've come up with for Timmy. I've listened to so many he gave and then some given at the Oscars and kind of merged them together. I hope you enjoy and if you do, let me know in the comments.

It’s the 4th of March and it’s _the day_.  
Nicole looked at her son who was fiddling with his bowtie. Of course, they both had a professional make-up team with them but she took the time to catch his hands and tie it herself.  
“I know, it’s not likely that I’ll win.” He said and bounced on his heels twisting his hands.  
“You’re the youngest nominee in 78 years. That is already saying enough about your acting abilities, don’t you think?” She asked with a smile.  
“Yeah.” His face broke into another huge grin.  
“And you get to spend this memorable evening with Armie and Luca.” She said and finished up his tie.  
“And you,” Timmy added.  
She smiled. He was such a cute boy. “And me. So there’s nothing that can go wrong. The worst outcome is you’re still _only_ the youngest to be nominated in 80 years and not _the youngest to win ever_.” She said teasingly.  
He blushed and nodded. “I know. It’s still so exciting.”  
“It is, darling. But know that I’m so proud of you.” She said and stretched to press a kiss to his forehead.  
Then Timmy’s phone chimed with the ringtone Nicole was trained to recognise by now. It was no surprise that her son jumped to answer it.   
“Armie?” He asked beaming.   
Nicole shook her head. She was so grateful for Armie though. The young man seemed to be a good role model for Timothée. It was the first time she would be meeting their director though and she was looking forward to talking with him a little. After what Timothée had told her he knew a lot about reading humans. A skill that paid off as a director and producer apparently.

Timmy was already engaged in an interview when someone shouted Armie’s name and he turned around to look for him. He and Liz got stuck in traffic which was why they arrived a little later.  
“Armie!” He shouted and waved his arm which was, of course, fruitless when about a hundred reporters were trying to do the same thing.  
“Oh well,” he said and returned to the interview.  
“What do you think his reaction will be when you’ll be the youngest to ever win an Oscar as a Leading Male Actor?” The interviewer asked and shoved the microphone back into his face.  
“When? Oh dear, you have expectations. I don’t know. I think my mom would be first though since I don’t know if we’ll even be sitting directly next to each other.” He explained and nodded before moving back to the centre of the carpet.  
“Tsk, like you will _not_ sit next to each other.” She chided.  
Timothée shrugged and looked at his shoes. “I just don’t like having too high expectations.”  
“If you win he’ll have smothered you in a kiss before I can even move.” She pointed out.  
Timothée blushed and ducked his head. “Can we wait for him?” He asked.  
Nicole nodded. “Like you need to ask.” She said softly. 

When they got spotted by Armie, Timmy was quickly wrapped in a tight hug. Flashlights went off around them.  
“There’s the golden boy. Ready to take the trophy home?” He asked slightly mocking. It was like Armie to say things like that. When Timmy was afraid they would crash with their plane he told him they were about to do just that and when he was afraid people would put him on the pedestal then he called him a golden boy.  
“Why is everyone saying that? We all know Oldman is bringing this one home.” Timmy groaned but accepted the hug gratefully.   
Armie snorted and pulled back. “Just because he can walk in a fat suit? Come on.” He turned them to the cameras and wrapped an arm around him. “You can make fucking a peach look sexy.”  
Timmy grinned. This was why he was so glad to have Armie with him. Hadn’t they been nominated for Best Motion Picture he probably would have taken Armie as a plus one. He just needed him at his side for this. He turned his head to look up at him and saw Armie doing the same so they were looking at each other.  
Armie smiled. “Tease.” He mumbled as cameras went off around them.

They both walked over the red carpet then flitting from one interview to the next and sharing glances to assure each other the other was still close by.   
They did not notice Nicole and Elizabeth in the middle of the carpet. They had exchanged brief small talk before Elizabeth had turned back to her phone.   
Nicole shook her head. Timmy had told about how welcoming she’d been but she had raised him. There was no way he could lie to her without her picking up on it a little. And the way Timmy was interacting with Armie right now in front of his wife told her a bunch.  
She’d met them together before of course but to see it happen again now, was impressive. She wondered what Timmy would say should the moment tonight happen. Who knew what people do in such situations?

They were seated together and Nicole made sure Armie and Timmy sat directly next to each other. Which was convenient so she could sit next to Luca on Timmy’s other side.  
Timmy and Armie instantly picked up a hushed conversation and she wondered what they already could talk about again when they had spoken on the phone earlier and according to her son had a long conversation over Skype yesterday. 

The show started. Jimmy Kimmel was leading the programme this year and did a mildly good job of it. There was no way he could address the whole #MeToo campaign that would be ideal. You simply cannot generalise that issue. 

Their categories were only rolling around at the end of the night so that the anticipation only grew.  
Sufjan was first and when he started performing on stage… a silence fell around the table.   
Armie steeled himself. He was sure the camera would be on them and he could not dare to let his mask slip. He bit his lip hard and tried not to think about the lyrics, the memories and the gravity of this being the last evening of their press tour.  
He looked up when he heard a soft voice and sniffling from his side. Timmy’s mother was stroking his hair and he gave her a shaky smile. He knew the way he let his hand wander over his face, the way he bit his lips and yet his eyes became redder and redder spilling a tear here and there.  
“Timmy.” He whispered under his breath hurting for his younger friend.  
Timothée sniffled and looked at him giving him the same shaky smile to assure him he was okay.  
Armie was not buying this. Not tonight. He reached out and rubbed his back in comfort.   
_“Now I’m prone to misery”_  
Timmy followed his touch and comfort and took the liberty to rest his head on his shoulder for a moment. He was pushing air out his lungs forcefully to regain his composure. Armie smiled and blinked before reaching up to brush his hair back.  
“You okay?” He asked as Timmy slowly pulled back realising it was kind of weird to people who hadn’t- Well, who hadn’t had the full experience.  
“Me okay.” He answered still shaky but slightly more put together.  
Armie smiled and handed him his tissue which he took gratefully.  
Timmy wiped his eyes and then stuffed it in his pocket.  
 _“Till I breathe my last breath”_  
Their hands touched, fingers brushing over fingers and dipping into the space between them before withdrawing again, afraid to linger too long. 

Sufjan ended up winning but Ivory didn’t which was a tragedy in their opinion.  
The leading actor category was approaching and Timmy slowly turned into a bundle of nerves at Armie’s side.   
“I’m already so honoured to be here,” Timmy whispered.   
“And still you have a realistic chance of winning,” Armie said hoping that all the pride he felt for him was visible on his face. According to Timmy’s beaming smile, it was. Really, the only reason why he wouldn’t win was because conservative voters had sticks up their asses. And everyone knew it. Could Oldman even enjoy a prize when he got it just because his movie didn’t offend them?  
Emma Stone was the one to present the category this year and introduced the nominees accordingly. Timmy kicked Armie’s shin when he whooped loudly at his name. Their goddamn game of always embarrassing each other. The tension heightened again.  
“And the Oscar goes to…”  
The fiddling with the envelope, the last seconds of uncertainty. Their palms were sweaty and Timmy’s breathing was wrecked.   
“Timothée Chalamet!” There was this one second where the information travels from your ear to your brain. The one second where you try to make sense of the noises.   
But then Armie was fist bumping the air and whooping loudly wrapping his arm around his shoulders and squeezing him. Then he let him go so he could stand up and hug his mom. Then he turned around where Armie has also gotten up and fell into his embrace for a moment. Armie couldn’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to his forehead and everyone around them made “Aww” noises. Elizabeth had also gotten up but he gave her sign that he would go to her later. He didn’t want to make them wait any longer for him.   
“There he comes. The youngest academy award winner in the category of male actor in a leading role.”  
Timmy grinned cheeks aching from it. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and his hands were shaking. Don’t trip. Don’t fucking trip, he thought.   
He managed to get on stage somehow and take the statue from her.   
“Thank you, thank you. I mean…” He looked down at it. Oscar winner. His heart was close to bursting with joy and tears started spill. He wiped them away quickly. _Get yourself together. Make them proud._   
What he didn’t know was that Armie and his mother had similar troubles at the moment.   
“Thank you, thank you. I have- I have no idea who thought I was worthy to stand here instead of all the other amazing actors.” He took a deep breath and gathered himself again.  
“I want to thank my mom who’s here with me tonight and my sister and my dad. You are all amazing and I honestly wouldn’t be here without you. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to go to LaGuardia and learn this amazing craft. I want to thank Luca Guadagnino who taught me so much and for making this wonderful movie and sending love out in a world filled with hatred. Thanks to my agent who is always looking out for me. Thanks to the crew of Lady Bird. I also love you guys and Saoirse: Don’t pull a DiCaprio.”   
Thankfully everyone laughed.   
“My thanks goes out to the fans of this movie who have been amazing. I want to see you guys again dancing in Crema late at night celebrating love. Stay exactly like you are!”  
Armie used the opportunity to unsuspiciously wipe a tear from the corner of his eye. When he looked up Timmy’s eyes were right on him.  
“But my main thanks goes out to my best buddy, brother and boyfriend for a summer. You taught me so much about this business and how one keeps a clear head when the world suddenly starts to tilt on its axis. Just like this evening. I am so glad it was you and not anyone else because I am not sure I would be standing here right now without you. You were the Oliver to my Elio and showed everyone your talent and vulnerability. And guys,” he tore his gaze away from his co-star and looked at the crowd, “that takes a whole lot of courage. Thank you.” He turned around on his heels and left the stage with the applause of the slightly speechless crowd.  
He returned to his seat where he was greeted by Armie. He could make out he was barely holding in the tears. As soon as he was in reach he was pulled in for another hug.  
“That was for them snubbing you.” Timmy explained and hugged Armie back tightly offering him support. One supporting the other like it had always been.  
Armie pulled back after a long moment. “You are crazy.” He muttered hand wandering up to softly cup his cheek and _oh_ , Timmy knew that look. Before he could think about it, Armie’s lips were pressed to his, lingered for a moment before vanishing. Timmy could thankfully stop himself from chasing his lips, from showing him how much this was their moment and how proud he was of Armie. And how much he still meant to him.   
But then there was Luca with his all knowing and borderline sassy smile congratulating him. “After all this time, _bambino_?” He muttered when they hugged and Timmy gave a choked up sound. Of course, Luce would see right through him.   
Liz demanded to take a selfie for her Instagram story after expressing her joy. “Youngest to win! That has to be documented!”  
When they were all sitting again Timmy shot a glance over to Armie who was looking at him fondly. Timmy smiled at him and reached over to squeeze his hand briefly. Yes, _after all this time._


End file.
